<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artwork for Luminous Creatures by Lightningecho_s_path</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941183">Artwork for Luminous Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningecho_s_path/pseuds/Lightningecho_s_path'>Lightningecho_s_path</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Digital Art, Fan Work, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, swbb2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningecho_s_path/pseuds/Lightningecho_s_path</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Celinamarniss’s Luminous Creatures Daemon AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artwork for Luminous Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/gifts">celinamarniss</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829331">Luminous Creatures</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss">celinamarniss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never in my life have I been able to make html work so in case the images aren’t working, all of them can also be found here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1qbn5AlfEkJhLJGDxBnGeUbgtlTZ9h-OB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>